User talk:Thanatos606
Hello, Thanatos606. Thank you for to our wiki! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Prototype! Where to start: * Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! *Be sure to follow our guidelines. *You can also help expand articles. Also, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize your contributions! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. Happy Editing! If you have any further questions, contact me on my talkpage. -- Vatsa1708 (Talk) 02:46, 2012 March 6 Clarification Mercer's got bio-bomb? --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 19:00, April 28, 2012 (UTC) I don't think so. If he does, I sure never saw/let him use it on me. Thanatos606 19:02, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Fans Thanatos, I respect your views about the game, but you have to stop arguing with every fanboy/girl just because they disagree to accept your views about the game's characters, because that's how the discussion on my talk page seemed. They have their opinions and understand the game differently. We can try to inform/correct them. But your approach seems to give the impression that you want everyone to have the same views about the game. Hope you understand.. -- 04:43, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Coulda sworn I said somewhere that I'm not looking to change their opinion. I'm hoping eventually, someone can come up with an actual reason for saying Zeus/Alex is good. I'm just looking for a non-stupid/non-fanboy response for once. And I've yet to get that. In the long run, I don't care who they like, I'm just trying to find out why. Too bad that the only responses today were: Some guy that apparently doesn't think trying to wipe out humanity is evil, so long as you're not human or have an excuse, and a fangirl that simply overlooks everything. Thanatos606 04:56, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :I know you do not wish to change their opinion, but you cannot find any appropriate reasoning among most fans. These discussions will be viewed as an attack or argument by most people. Although, I cannot deny the fact that most do not understand the concept/story of Prototype series. Try to keep the discussion to the game. If its quit obvious that they are fanboys/girls, then ignore their views since you already know there is no point in discussing/reasoning with them and do not continue the discussion further.. -- 06:05, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm...I see what you're saying. There's no point in bothering with fanboys, since there's no reasoning with them. Thanatos606 06:14, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::End this, Thanatos, you cannot find a reason among the hardcore fans. The recent comments, they seem to think that you are attacking them. You won't find an honest reason here, but if you continue, you will attract unnecessary attention from wikia staff if one of the commenting users complains about your attitude towards the other users. This might end with with you getting blocked for unacceptable behavior.. -- 04:25, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ::So the person NOT supporting Nazi-esque ideals is the one that would be banned for unacceptable behavior? That's funny right there. How's about this? From now on, I'll translate all my responses to German, then pepper in the phrase Heil Hilter whenever possible. That should make them happy. Thanatos606 04:33, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ::I see. Well, good luck with your crusade on Youtube. You have been blocked from this wiki.. -- 09:50, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Alex Mercer might return in Prototype 3. Heller maybe powerful than Alex, but still like the Vice President of radical entertainment said "You just played this character and build him up to this huge amount of power. Where do you go next?". Creating another protagonist is possible, but it would kinda be overrated. Plus Alex is the first prototype and the Blacklight virus all by itself. Therefore Mercer is the overall main character. Eventhough Alex was consumed by Heller, I think this does not mark the end of Mercer. As he can ethier A, be cloned or B, part of him left Heller without any memory of what happened in the second outbreak or starts to realize the positive side of humanity. Go to Alex Mercer's talk page and comment there. The message you see above will be the same message on the talk page.﻿ Look above, Thanatos was blocked. And sign your posts. Sgt. Maine 23:35, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Man! Heh... Huh, looks like I can edit my user-page? Oh well, guess it doesn't matter since I got blocked for not listening to Vats and ignoring a bunch of anons. A bunch of people show up spouting non-sense? Nobody cares. I disagree with them? Blocked. Heh... I don't mind being blocked, but it says I was blocked for''' "'''Unacceptable behavior: Unacceptable, Intimidating behaviour with utter disregard for user opinions." I don't remember being indimidating to anyone (I never made any sort of threat) and the only opinions I disregarded were the utterly crazy ones. If I remember things correctly, you're a Zeus fan, correct? Did I disregard your opinion and start raging when I found out? Pretty sure I didn't. Mind explaining? Or is that like... the default "Blocked" text or something? Like I said, I don't really care if you want to keep me banned, but I'd prefer to know why, since at this point it seems more like I was banned for making smart-ass comments than for me actually doing anything wrong.